Hot L Characters
Bill Lewis Bill Lewis is the night clerk of the Hotel Baltimore. He is described as "thirty...a handsome, but not aggressive face...covers his difficulty in communicating his feelings...with a kind of clumsy, friendly bluster." He is often strict and impatient - especially with The Girl - but good-natured and good-hearted. He was originally portrayed by Judd Hirsch and portrayed at U of H by Tim Sailer. The Girl The Girl works at the Hotel Baltimore and is also a prostitute. She is described as "nineteen...maddeningly curious; a romantic enthusiasm and a youthful ebullience, which is perhaps unconsciously exaggerated for its appeal in her trade." She is from Arizona. Her passions include trains, travel, geography, and making friends. She goes by many names, which becomes a recurring gag throughout the play. She was originally portrayed by Trish Hawkins and portrayed at U of H by Zoquera Milburn. Millie Millie is a retired waitress and a resident of the Hotel Baltimore. She is described as "sixty-eight, with a good carriage and a lovely voice. Elegance marred by an egocentric spiritualism." She is generally calm and kind to everyone, regardless of her relationship with them. She is a Southerner (ffdrom Louisiana) and will talk at length about her life when prompted. She is very spiritual, unmaterialistic, believes in ghosts, and often knows things about people that they do not know about themselves.She was originally portrayed by Helen Stenborg and portrayed at U of H by Laurel Schroeder. Mrs. Bellotti Mrs. Bellotti is the mother of Horse Bellotti, an ex-tenant of the Hotel Baltimore who does not appear in the play. She is described as "round and thin-voiced...a whining fighter...neatly but not expensively dressed...a sigher." An expert-level complainer, she is intrusive and never afraid to speak her mind, whether it is about the woes of her son's odd nature or her husband's diabetes. She has an Italian accent and is often seen carrying boxes. She was originally portrayed by Henrietta Bagley and portrayed at U of H by Shannon Hill. April Green April Green is a prostitute who lives at the Hotel Baltimore. She is a bit older and more experienced, about which she loves to talk. She has a "mellow alto laugh and a beautiful face." She is playful, sarcastic, and witty - a "hooker with a heart of gold" - and enjoys making fun of the other residents in a loving way, especially The Girl and Mr. Morse. Her likes include smoking and playing jokes on her customers, and her dislikes include clocks, animals and cars. She was originally portrayed by Conchata Ferrell and portrayed at U of H by Tracie Thomason. Mr. Morse Mr. Morse is an elderly resident of the Hotel Baltimore. He is described as "seventy, craggy, with a high, cracking voice...moves slowly, with great energy and a sense of outrage." He greets everyone with a complaint. His hobbies including complaining, exercising, singing, and playing checkers with whoever will play with him. His hearing is poor. He has lived at the hotel for a very long time. He was originally portrayed by Rob Thirkield and portrayed at U of H by Joshua Kyle Hoppe. Jackie Jackie is a more recent resident of the Hotel Baltimore. She is described as "twenty-four...her manner, voice, and stance are those of a stevedore...but femininely vulnerable and pretty." She is a nature lover and harbors a great interest in growing vegetables. Though genuine and helpful at times, she is argumentative and usually embroiled in the center of a conflict, sparring with Katz and Bill about any number of things. She is fiercely protective of her brother, Jamie. Her likes include cars and sustainable living; her dislikes include cigarettes and people who disagree with her. She was originally portrayed by Mari Gorman and portrayed at U of H by Sarah Cortez. Jamie Jamie is a more recent resident of the Hotel Baltimore, along with his sister Jackie. He is described as "pale, small, and wiry... a little slow (one suspects browbeaten)...alert but not quick...always listening to his sister." He is generally calm, good natured, and helpful to others. He enjoys sneaking cigarettes and playing checkers with Mr. Morse. He has a habit of knowing what Jackie (and others) are going to say. He was originally portrayed by Zane Lasky and portrayed at U of H by Matt Severyn. Mr. Katz Mr. Katz is the manager of the Hotel Baltimore. He is described as "thirty-five...firm and wary and at times more than a little weary." He is rational and strict, especially when dealing with Mrs. Bellotti's wheedling and Jackie's schemes. He was originally portrayed by Antony Tenuta and portrayed at U of H by Scott Kudia. Suzy Suzy is a prostitute who lives in the hotel. She is described as "hopelessly romantic...but hard as nails." She is loud, raucous, saucy and always makes her presence in the hotel known. Her moods change very quickly from sweet and caring to belligerent and vociferous, but always very dramatic and the center of attention. She has a sister/rival relationship with April. She was originally portrayed by Stephanie Gordon and portrayed at U of H by Kayla Danielle Brown. Suzy's John One of Suzy's clients who comes back with her to the hotel. He was originally portrayed by Burke Pearson and portrayed at U of H by Craig Putman. Paul Granger III Paul Granger III is a young student who has come to the Hotel Baltimore in search of his missing grandfather. He has escaped from a work farm. He is tense and described as "constrained by anxiety...speaks and moves sporadically." He was originally portrayed by Jonathan Hogan and was portrayed at U of H by Kyle Curry. Mrs. Oxenham Mrs. Oxenham is a day clerk who appears in the second act. She is strict, industrious, and doesn't like anyone distracting her from her work. She was originally portrayed by Louise Clay and portrayed at U of H by Sarah Heddins. Cab Driver The cab driver arrives to take Suzy from the hotel to her new digs. He is loath to carry Suzy's bags. He was originally portrayed by Peter Tripp and portrayed at U of H by Domonique Champion. Delivery Boy The delivery boy appears in the third act, bearing a pizza for April from Martha's Pizza Palace. He was originally portrayed by Marcial Gonzalez and portrayed at U of H by Nicholas Constantine.